


A Day in A Week

by seekercastle



Series: The Next Journey [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Family, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekercastle/pseuds/seekercastle
Summary: another day in Sofia's internship at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. part of The Next Journey universe





	A Day in A Week

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.”

Two weeks have passed since Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres started her residency at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital and she loves every minute of it. Working with people she grew up with, people she had always admired, in a place she grew up in, sure is a right decision. Her apartment located just across from the hospital. It’s a simple two bedrooms apartment, quite spacious, and it’s right under the old apartment she used to live with her Moms. It was a perfect life, Sofia had always imagined.

Well. _Almost,_ perfect. After all, she left a piece of her heart in Maryland.

But that’s a story for another day.

Today started just like any other day. She came to the hospital together with her roommate/best friend, Zola Shepherd. They went to interns locker room, changed their clothes and went to Dr Jones—also known as Tuck, but Sofia and Zola never called him that at work even though they all knew each other since they were kids—to get their assignment.

Ashton Smith wasn’t happy when Tuck told him that he’s with Dr Karev for this week, muttered quietly as he walks to Peds floor. He doesn’t like kids. Thomas Fields just shrugged and walk away without protest when Tuck assigned him to the clinic. Zola almost hugged him when Tuck assigned Little Shepherd to Big Shepherd, she was all but ran to meet her Aunt. Jane O’Malley—who Sofia just learned is George O’Malley’s niece—was with Tuck for the week to work with Dr Avery. And finally, he assigned Sofia to Ortho for the week. No. She was not going to work with her Mom, she’ll work with Dr Jo Wilson.

Not a minute after Tuck assigned all his interns, Sofia’s pager beeping loudly. An emergency in the ER.

Sofia immediately ran down the stairs to an almost quiet ER.

Where’s the emergency?

Several beds were occupied and Sofia could see people in Trauma Room 1 and 2. But it’s pretty much quiet for an ER. She walked up to the nurse station.

“Hi. I got a 911 page.” Sofia looked down at the nurse who was busy writing down a chart.

The nurse looked up and smile widely. “Ah, Dr Torres! Dr Wilson is in Trauma Room 1, she asked me to page you.”

“Oh. Okay, thanks.”

Sofia walked to the trauma room and opened the door. Dr Wilson was there, along with Dr Hunt and a nurse. But she focused on the boy on the table.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.” Sofia groaned, she put up her hands in the air.

Other people in the room laughed. Owen and Jo walk towards the door. The head of Trauma just walked out the door after he tapped Sofia’s shoulder. Jo stood beside her, her arms folded on her chest, both women looked at the boy in the bed.

“He just needs some stitches and he broke his ankle, but he doesn't need a surgery. He’ll be fine in a couple of weeks.” Jo averted her gaze to the boy, grinning ear to ear. “You better stitch those nasty cuts while I page your Moms.”

The boy’s face went pale. “Oh no. No. No. No. Don’t page them. They will kill me.”

Sofia’s left eyebrow went up. “If they don’t kill you, I will. I _told_ you that shoes will kill you someday.”

“Consider this a payment for pranking my husband last week, Robbins Torres.” Jo laughed as she walked out the room.

Sofia rolled her eyes. She asked for a suture kit from the nurse and sat beside her brother. She examined the nasty cut on his forehead and leg. Yap, definitely need a cast on that leg.

“What happened?” asked Sofia while stitching Robbin’s forehead.

“I was walking down the stairs and then I slipped.” Robbin hissed in pain.

“I told you not to wear that shoes to school. It’s not safe.” Sofia scolding her brother.

Robbin rolled his eyes. “You sounded like Mama.”

As if on cue, the door opened abruptly, revealing a tall beautiful Latina. Her sharp eyes immediately fall on her only son. Robbin gulped and looked down, terrified. Callie Torres, Head of Orthopedic, silently walked into the room, took a pair of rubber glove and start poking Robbin’s right leg. Then she looked to at Robbin’s leg scan on the wall and nodded to herself.

“I need to cast it, but it will be fine in a couple weeks. So,” Callie put her hands on her hips and took a deep breath.

Robbin gulped again, his face became paler. Sofia bit her lip, trying not laugh at her brother’s terrified face. They both knew what was coming as soon as Callie got into the room.

“TIMOTHY CARLOS ROBBINS TORRES! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!”

Robbin whimpered and sank further into his bed.

“We agreed that you _never_ wear that shoes to school. You’re lucky it’s your leg, not your neck! What if you hurt someone else?!”

The three brunette turned their head to the door when it opened loudly again. This time, it’s a blonde haired, blue eyed woman who’s standing there, panting. Robbin smiled slightly at his other mother.

“What happened?” Arizona walked and stand across Sofia. She looked down at her son. “Are you alright?”

“He’s fine.” Callie snapped, glaring at Robbin. “ _Your son_ tripped down the stairs because of those damn roller shoes. He’s lucky he didn’t hurt anyone else or broke his neck.”

Arizona stared at her wife with wide eyes, then looked again at Robbin’s guilty face. She frowned.

“Wait, you didn’t wear Heelys when I dropped you off at school today,” Arizona said.

“Uhh, I, uh, I put my Heelys in my locker,” Robbin mumbled.

“SO YOU’RE TELLING ME IT’S NOT THE FIRST TIME YOU WEAR THAT DAMN SHOES TO SCHOOL?!”

Sofia was certain anyone in the ER could hear Callie Torres screaming. She found it funny though. Robbin scared of their mother, yet still loves breaking up rules. Finally finished with Robbin’s head, she moved to his leg.

“Callie.” Arizona sighed.

“No, no, no. You don’t get to defend him.”

Arizona shook her head. “I’m not going to. But you need to stop screaming.”

Callie glance at her wife and nodded. She took a couple of breath, calming herself. Then she spoke up. “You’re grounded. No video games. No computer. You will come straight home after school.”

“Also, no weekend hangout with your friends and say goodbye to that—that concert next month.” Added Arizona.

Sofia whistled. That’s quite a punishment. Robbin was dying to see that concert.

“What?! Anything but the concert. _Please,_ Mom!”

“No. You broke the rules now you have to face your consequences, Soldier.” Arizona said firmly.

Robbin groaned and closed his eyes. This day couldn’t be worse.

“Oh, one more.” Callie clapped her hands together, grinning mischievously. “You’ll wear a pink cast.”

“Oh come on!” Robbin complained.

Arizona and Sofia snorted a laugh.

Yah. What a day to start your week.


End file.
